


Lew i Wąż

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [94]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor Harry, Gryffindor Liam, M/M, Slytherin Louis, Slytherin Niall, Slytherin Zayn, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ziallhihihi: Hej :D chciałabym złożyć pomysł na prompt- Larry i Ziall w tle :) Hogwards au, gdzie Harry i Louis zaczynają ze sobą romansować, ale ponieważ są z innych domów, muszą się ukrywać. Później jakiś nauczyciel ich przyłapuje, wszyscy się dowiadują. Możesz też opisać jak jeden z nich próbuje się dostać do sypialni drugiego. Dużo słodkości i żeby było naprawdę śmiesznie. Ziall może żartować z Larry'ego (niech Ziall się duuużo całuje w miejscach publicznych i niech dostanie za to ‘opieprz’) Dziękuje :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lew i Wąż

Oderwał się od ust mniejszego, z cichym mlaśnięciem. Z zachwytem wpatrywał się w twarz przed nim. Zaróżowione, spuchnięte usta, przymknięte powieki z długimi rzęsami, za którymi kryły się błękitne tęczówki. Drobny nosek, wysokie kości policzkowe, na których skóra przybrała różowego koloru. Roztrzepane, puszyste, brązowe włosy. Chłopak przed nim był piękny i był jego. Ponownie chciał go pocałować, jednak nie mógł. Zaraz zaczynała się jego trening quidditcha.   
\- Starczy – wychrypiał, ściągając z barków ręce szatyna.  
\- Harry – jęknął, chwytając dłońmi koszulę kędzierzawego i ponownie przyciągając go do pocałunku.  
\- Louis, muszę iść – próbował odsunąć od siebie ślizgona.   
\- Inaczej mówiłeś, kiedy ci obciągałem lub gdy mnie piep… - przerwały mu usta, napierające na jego.   
\- Widzimy się później – ostatni raz cmoknął wargi mniejszego i uchylił drzwi schowka na miotły, chcąc się upewnić, że w pobliżu nikt się nie kręci. Gdy nikogo nie dostrzegł , wyszedł na korytarz, od razu kierując się do wyjścia ze szkoły. Chwile później to samo zrobił Louis, udając się do lochów.  
*****  
Przekroczył próg salonu wspólnego Ślizgonów i od razu uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, zostając zastąpionym przez grymas niezadowolenia i lekkiego obrzydzenia.   
\- Idźcie do siebie – warknął, opadając na czarną, skórzaną kanapę. Naprzeciwko niego, na innej sofie, siedziała – a raczej obściskiwała się – dwójka jego najlepszych kumpli.   
\- Co jest, twój gryfonek nie zajął się tobą należycie? – parsknął Zayn, odrywając się od ust blondyna.   
\- Zamknij się – warknął – To nie wasza sprawa.   
\- Jesteś dupkiem, tylko dlatego, że musicie się ukrywać – Niall stwierdził fakt.  
\- To nasza decyzja – bronił się. Nie chciał przyznawać, że nie do końca mu się to podobało.   
Wiedział, że nie może wyjść na jaw, że on – Louis Tomlinson ze Slytherinu i Harry Styles z Gryffindoru są parą. Te dwa domy od lat się nienawidziły, a nie mieli pewności jak to się skończy, dlatego woleli trzymać to w tajemnicy. I chodź momentami było to dla nich uciążliwe, ufali, że dadzą radę. Zostały jeszcze 4 miesiące do końca ich ostatniego roku w szkole. Później będą mogli być razem, bez obaw jak zareagują na to ich domy.   
Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez głośne mlaśnięcia. Oczywiście jego przyjaciele wrócili do swojej gry wstępnej, kompletnie go ignorując.   
\- Ugh, jesteście obrzydliwi – podniósł się z kanapy i ruszył w kierunku dormitorium dla chłopców – Pieprzone króliki – mruknął pod nosem, znikając na schodach.  
*****  
Zbliżył się do obrazu Grubej Damy, za którym krył się pokój wspólny Gryffindoru. Był zmęczony i czuł jak jego mięśnie odrobinę bolą, po dzisiejszym treningu. Cóż sam jest sobie winien, w końcu to on był kapitanem ich drużyny. Marzył o swoim łóżku, a jeszcze lepiej, aby był w nim Louis. Niestety o drugiej części mógł tylko pomarzyć.   
Wypowiedział hasło i po chwili zniknął w przejściu. Kroczył przez pokój, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim dormitorium. Co chwilę był zaczepiany przez dziewczyny, witające się z nim, które próbowały zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Ten tylko posyłał im grzeczny uśmiech i szedł dalej przed siebie.   
Szybko pokonał schody i wszedł do swojego dormitorium. W środku był tylko jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Liam. Siedział na łóżku, przeglądając katalog z najnowszymi modelami mioteł. Kiedy kędzierzawy pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, oderwał się od lektury i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, przyglądał się przyjacielowi. Cierpliwie poczekał, aż Harry zajmie miejsce na swoim łóżku, nim podniósł się ze swojego i dołączył do drugiego czarodzieja. Nachylił się nad nim, odciągając w dół jego koszulkę. Harry z zaskoczeniem obserwował co robi Payne.   
\- Co to jest? – odsłonił fragment skóry pod obojczykiem, na którym widniał czerwony ślad – malinka, którą zrobił mu Louis. Harry zastanawiał się, skąd brązowooki wie o tym – Zauważyłem, kiedy się przebieraliśmy na trening – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.  
\- Um, siniak? – próbował go jakoś z tego wybrnąć.  
\- Nie ściemniaj – puścił koszulkę chłopaka i odsunął się – Wiem, że to malinka. Masz kogoś i nic mi nie powiedziałeś.  
\- Nie mam – zaprotestował, nie chciał mówić prawdy. W końcu obiecali sobie z Louisem, że się nie wygadają. Nawet przyjaciołom.  
\- Dlaczego się spóźniłeś na trening?  
\- Zasiedziałem się w bibliotece – powiedział pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.   
\- Nie kłam, pisałem tam referat na eliksiry i cię nie wiedziałem.  
\- Widocznie nie zwróciłeś uwagi – ciągle próbował przekonać przyjaciela do tego, że mówi prawdę.  
\- Kłamiesz! Harry jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty ewidentnie mi czegoś nie mówisz. Dlaczego? Nie ufasz mi?  
\- To nie tak – jęknął, spoglądając w szczenięce oczy Liama i wiedział, że poległ – Tak, mam kogoś.   
\- Ha! Wiedziałem – odpowiedział z zadowoleniem – Kim on jest?  
\- Liam…  
\- Harry, co ty ukrywasz? Czemu nie chcesz mi o nim opowiedzieć? – naciskał.  
\- W porządku – westchnął – Obiecaj, że nikt się o tym nie dowie.  
\- Oczywiście – przyłożył prawą dłoń do serca.   
\- To Louis Tomlinson – widział jak na twarzy przyjaciela pojawia się zaskoczenie.   
\- Ten ślizgon, ten Tomlinson? – wiedział, że Louis jest w typie jego przyjaciela i widział, że jak na gryfona i ślizgona mają ze sobą dobry kontakt, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zostaną parą.  
\- Tak, tylko proszę…zachowaj to dla siebie – przypomniał mu.  
\- W porządku – zmarszczył brwi, wydając się być zamyślonym – Tylko, dlaczego?  
\- Gryfon i ślizgon, wiadomo, że nasze domy się nie znoszą. Nie wiemy jakby inni zareagowali, gdyby się dowiedzieli i wolimy nie ryzykować. Jasne, chciałbym móc iść z nim korytarzem, trzymając go za rękę i spędzać więcej czasu razem, jednak wolimy to zachować w sekrecie. Za kilka miesięcy koniec roku, koniec Hogwartu i nie będziemy musieli się ukrywać.  
\- To ma sens – pokiwał głową – Chociaż nie musi tak być, mogą to przyjąć dobrze.  
\- Mogą, ale jak już mówiłem nie chcemy ryzykować.   
\- W porządku. Jak długo to trwa?  
\- Od sierpnia – jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu, który pokazał jego dołeczki. Widząc ciekawość na twarzy przyjaciela, kontynuował – Okazało się, że spędzał swoje wakacje w tym samym miejscu co ja i tak się zaczęło.  
*****  
\- Tęskniłem – sapnął w pulchne usta kędzierzawego, pchając go lekko na zakurzoną ławkę. Byli w jednej z sal lekcyjnych, w nieużywanej części zamku.   
\- Ja też – objął szatyna, zjeżdżając dłońmi i ściskając jego pośladki, na co Louis wydał z siebie jęk.   
Ślizgon zaczął rozpinać koszulę Harry’ego i przyssał się do obojczyka poprawiając znak, który zaczynał blaknąć. Z zadowoleniem przyjrzał się malince, nim zaczął składać pocałunki na ciele Stylesa.   
\- Louis – jęknął, czując jak dłoń szatyna zaciska się na jego rosnącej erekcji – Nie mam czasu.  
\- Nic się nie stanie, jak chwilę się późnisz – mruknął w jego pierś.  
\- Już ostatnio…się spóźniłem i…Liam stał się podejrzliwy – próbował wyjaśnić, co nie było takie proste, kiedy dłonie i usta Louisa krążyły po jego ciele.   
\- I? Musisz być ostrożniejszy – szatyn nie bardzo przejmował się słowami gryfona. Klęknął, dłońmi sięgając do paska od spodni gryfona.  
\- Za późno, one wie – wypalił i w tym momencie dał sobie mentalny policzek. Po jaką cholerę to powiedział, zwłaszcza w takiej chwili. Gdyby siedział cicho, za kilka sekund mógłby doznać, jednej z najlepszych przyjemności. Teraz mógł o tym tylko pomarzyć.  
Louis opuścił ręce i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, spoglądał z dołu na Harry’ego.   
\- Powiedziałeś mu? – krzyknął oburzony, wstając z klęczek i otrzepując kolana.   
\- Nie miałem wyjścia – bronił się. Miał cichą nadzieję, że Louis zaraz się uspokoi i wrócą do przerwanej czynności.   
\- Mogłeś skłamać – oświadczył, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że Harry jest beznadziejnym kłamcą.   
\- Louis, proszę… – wyciągnął ręce do szatyna, chcąc go objąć, ale ten się odsunął.   
\- Umawialiśmy się, że nikomu nie powiemy – mówił zły.  
\- Zayn i Niall wiedzą – prychnął. Również robił się zirytowany. Podobnie jak Tomlinson nie chciał, aby cała szkoła wiedziała o nich, ale przecież Liam nikomu nie powie. Ich sekret jest bezpieczny.  
\- Tylko o ile dobrze pamiętam, ja im nie powiedziałem. Sami nas nakryli – argumentował, poprawiając swój mundurek i oddalając się w kierunku wyjścia.  
\- Lou… - jęknął, chcąc go zatrzymać i jednocześnie dać znać, że jest potrzebującym – Proszę cię, daj spokój i chodź tu – poprosił.  
\- Podobno się spieszysz – rzucił obojętnie przez ramię i wyszedł na korytarz. Harry został tam sam zdezorientowany, zły na siebie i z pulsującą erekcją. Po jaką cholerę się odzywał?  
\- Kurwa!   
*****  
Wszedł do dormitorium rzucając torbą na swoje łóżko, czym ściągnął na siebie zaskoczone spojrzenie Liama.   
Dzisiaj mijał tydzień, jak Louis się do niego nie odzywał. Odkąd Harry przyznał się, że Liam o nich wie, szatyn unikał go, co powoli doprowadzało gryfona do szału. Codziennie próbował z nim porozmawiać, przeprosić i wrócić do tego co było, ale Louis odchodził nie dając mu nawet cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
\- Coś ty ostatnio taki nieszczęśliwy? – uważnie śledził swojego przyjaciela, który rzucił się na łóżko i wydał z siebie pełen frustracji jęk w poduszkę.  
\- Louis mnie unika – odwrócił się na plecy, wpatrując się tępo w sufit – Powiedziałem mu, że wiesz o nas i się wkurzył.  
\- Aż tak się tym przejął? Przecież nikomu nie powiem.  
\- To chyba nie o to chodzi. Po prostu obiecaliśmy sobie, że nikomu nie powiemy – zaczął wyjaśniać – Chyba poczuł się zdradzony.  
\- I co teraz?  
\- Zmuszę go do rozmowy – westchnął w odpowiedzi.  
*****  
Wiedział, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. W każdej chwili mógł zostać złapany przez Filcha bądź jego kotkę, panią Norris. Na korytarzach panowała idealna cisza, dlatego starał się iść jak najciszej, aby odgłosy jego kroków nie rozchodziły się. Jednym źródłem światła była dla niego różdżka.  
Przez jego ostrożność (co chwilę się zatrzymywał, nasłuchując czy ktoś nie nadchodzi) droga do lochów była znacznie dłuższa, ale najważniejsze, że udało mu się bezpiecznie dotrzeć pod odpowiednią ścianę, za którą kryło się przejście do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów. I tu pojawiał się kolejny problem. Nie znał hasła do pokoju wspólnego.   
\- Hmm…może węże – nic się nie stało – smoki – znowu nic, mimo to próbował dalej – eliksiry, Salazar, zielony, quidditch, ślizgoni rządzą – w tym momencie ściana się poruszyła, odsłaniając przejście – Serio? – mruknął pod nosem, jednak nie zastanawiał się nad tym dłużej, tylko wszedł do środka. Miał nadzieję, że nikogo nie spotka w pokoju wspólnym, bo jak później się wytłumaczy? W końcu to raczej nie jest normalne, kiedy gryfon wchodzi w środku nocy, do pokoju wspólnego ślizgonów.   
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ciemne kanapy, kominek, w którym ogień już dawno wygasł, kilka stolików, z krzesłami dookoła. Wszystko w kolorach zieleni, czerni i srebra. Jak dla Harry’ego zbyt ponuro, wolał przytulny salon gryfonów.   
Skierował się do schodów, które zapewne prowadziły do dormitorium. Był w połowie drogi do nich, kiedy ktoś się odezwał.  
\- No proszę, proszę – jego ciało momentalnie zesztywniało, a serce mocniej zabiło. Odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć, kto go nakrył i poczuł jak się rozluźnia, widząc, że to Zayn i Niall – Nie spodziewaliśmy się ciebie tutaj.  
\- To tylko wy – odetchnął – Wystraszyliście mnie. Co robicie o tej porze w pokoju wspólnym? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Louis wykopał nas z pokoju. Powiedział, że nie chce słyszeć, ani oglądać jak się pieprzymy. Zawsze był wredny, ale ostatnio przechodzi samego siebie – wyjaśnił mulat.  
\- Prawdopodobnie to przez waszą kłótnie – dodał Niall.  
\- Powiedział wam o tym?  
\- Nie – Zayn wzruszył ramionami – Ale nietrudno było zgadnąć, biorąc pod uwagę, że cię unika i ostatnio jest gorszą suką niż zazwyczaj.   
\- Dlatego idź do niego, pogódźcie się, a później go porządnie wypieprz, aby przestał być taki wredny.  
\- Ja nie po to, ja tylko chciałem porozmawiać – czuł jak się rumieni. Czuł się zawstydzony, że Niall i Zayn myśleli, że przyszedł do Louisa na seks.   
\- Spokojnie, mieszkamy tylko w trójkę w pokoju – wyjaśnił blondyn, myśląc, że Harry boi się zostania przyłapanym, przez innych ślizgonów.  
Harry już nic więcej nie powiedział, uważając, że to bezcelowe. Zayn i Niall, i tak będą wiedzieć swoje. Odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku dormitorium dla chłopców. Doszedł do odpowiednich drzwi i powoli je otworzył wsuwając głowę do środka. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność. Trzymają różdżkę przed sobą, rozejrzał się. Sypialnia wyglądała podobnie jak ta, w której mieszkał Harry. Jedyną różnicą było to, że znajdowały się tu tylko trzy łóżka, a nie pięć. Podszedł do tego, na którym spał Louis. Zatrzymał się przed łóżkiem i wtedy usłyszał cichy, lekko zachrypnięty głos.  
\- Jeśli, któryś z was, debile, planuje mi coś zrobić, radzę od razu zrezygnować z tego planu – szatyn leżała tyłem do gryfona i najwyraźniej myślał, że to Zayn lub Niall.  
\- Um…cześć Lou – odezwał się. Ślizgon gwałtownie, prawdopodobnie zbyt gwałtownie, odwrócił się spadając z łóżka. Jęknął lądując na twardej podłodze, zaplątany w pościel. Harry pomógł mu się pozbierać i kiedy Louis siedział już bezpiecznie na łóżku, poczuł się niepewnie. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać po zachowaniu chłopaka.  
\- Harry? Co ty tu robisz? - wykrztusił z siebie, będą w szoku. Jakim cudem gryfon dostał się do jego dormitorium.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – powiedział wprost – Przepraszam, że powiedziałem Liamowi. Wiem, że obiecałem, ale to mój przyjaciel, nikomu nie powie, zresztą podejrzewał coś i prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później dowiedziałby się – tłumaczył się kędzierzawy.  
\- To…to w porządku – przyznał Louis, wzdychając – Ja też przesadziłem. Za ostro zareagowałem. Też tęskniłem – uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie musiał długo czekać, jak Harry usiadł obok, obejmując go i wtulając się w jego ciało – Zostaniesz? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- To bezpieczne? – bardzo chciał zostać z Louisem, ale bał się, że ktoś ich nakryje.  
\- Jakoś rano cię stąd wyciągniemy – zapewnił szatyn.  
\- W porządku – pocałował policzek Louisa.  
Położyli się, ciągle będąc w swoich objęciach, naciągnęli na siebie kołdrę i po chwili oboje odpłynęli.   
*****  
\- Dzień dobry – usłyszał głęboki zachrypnięty głos koło ucha. Od razu wróciły do niego wspomnienia z nocy. Harry przyszedł do jego pokoju, aby przeprosić i został na noc. Musiał przyznać, że to było cudowne uczucie zasypiać i budzić się w ciepłych ramionach gryfona.  
\- Dobry – mruknął, uchylając swoje powieki i od razu dostrzegając twarz swojego ukochanego.   
\- Czas wstawać - poinformował go kędzierzawy.   
\- Nie – jęknął ukrywając twarz w szyi Harry’ego. Było mu zbyt dobrze i nie chciał się stąd ruszać.  
\- Lou – zaśmiał się Styles – Musisz mnie stąd wyprowadzić. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że u ciebie byłem.  
\- No dobra – burknął, odsuwając się od ukochanego i wstając z łóżka – Poczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz wracam – cmoknął gryfona w usta i biorąc pierwsze lepsze ubrania z szafy wyszedł z pokoju. Dzisiaj była sobota, więc nie musieli przejmować się noszeniem mundurka. Po kilku minutach, w trakcie których Harry uważniej rozejrzał się po sypialni ślizgonów, szatyn wrócił. Podszedł do kędzierzawego, stając na palcach, obejmując jego szyję i łącząc ich usta. Harry od razu pochylił się, aby ułatwić dostęp ślizgonowi, obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Tak bardzo mi tego brakowało – gryfon mruknął w wąskie, zaróżowione wargi.  
\- Mnie też – uśmiechnął się i ostatni raz cmoknął Stylesa, nim się od niego odsunął – Teraz chodźmy, pokój jest pusty – chwycił dłoń i wyszli z pokoju – Na wszelki wypadek załóż kaptur – dodał przy wyjściu. Kędzierzawy wykonał jego polecenie, naciągając na swoją głowę kaptur szarej bluzy. Szybko pokonali drogę do wejścia do pokoju wspólnego i nim weszli do środka, Louis sprawdził, czy na pewno nikogo nie ma. Kiedy się okazało się, że jest czysto dał znać swojemu chłopakowi i wspólnie skierowali się do wyjścia. Brakowało im kilka kroków, aby opuścić pokój wspólny Slytherinu, kiedy przejście nagle się otwarło, a w nim pojawiła się postać profesor McGonagall.  
Para uczniów do razu się zatrzymała, czując nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Widzieli na twarzy kobiety zaskoczenia, ale i niezadowolenie. Wiedzieli, że to nie skończy się zbyt dobrze.   
\- Co to ma znaczyć? – mieli wrażenie, że jej, zwykle, surowy wyraz twarzy stał się jeszcze ostrzejszy – Harry, co robisz u ślizgonów?  
\- Um…bo ja…ja…my…to znaczy – plątał się, mając kompletną pustkę w głowie i nie wiedząc jak się wybronić z tej sytuacji.  
\- To może pan Tomlinson odpowie za ciebie, skoro nagle odebrało ci mowę?   
\- My tylko… - i na tym się skończyło, posobnie jak Harry nie wiedział jak wybrnąć z zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Przyszłam po pana, panie Tomlinson. Od 20 minut trwa spotkanie prefektów, a pan się nie pojawił – zaczęła wyjaśniać czarownica – Ale myślę, że zabranie musi jeszcze trochę poczekać. Póki co, zapraszam panów do mojego gabinetu, na rozmowę.  
*****  
Po tym jak dotarli do gabinetu profesor McGonagall, w końcu zdobyli się na odwagę i wszystko wytłumaczyli. Nauczycielka zrozumiała ich sytuację, mimo to uznała, że to nie pozwalało Harry’emu wejść do domu ślizgonów, dodatkowo w środku nocy, kiedy panowała cisza nocna i obowiązywał zakaz pałętania się po zamku. Odjęła im punkty i dała upomnienie, ostrzegając, że jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a skończy się szlabanem. Po wszystkim opuścili gabinet, mając nadzieję, że będzie jak dawniej. Niestety.  
Plotki po szkole szybko się rozchodzą i już pod koniec dnia, cała szkoła wiedziała, że ich nauczycielka transmutacji, przyłapała Harry’ego i Louis razem, w pokoju wspólnym ślizgonów.   
Para czuła się jak pod ostrzałem. Wszyscy się im uważnie przyglądali, a ci odważniejsi wypytywali czy to prawda, że są razem i jak to się stało, że zostali parą. O dziwo nie było jakiegoś wielkiego oburzenia, ani u gryfonów, ani u ślizgonów. Było to miłym zaskoczeniem dla chłopców, którzy spodziewali się wojny pomiędzy domami. To dało im odwagę, aby spędzać razem więcej czasu, bez ukrywania się. Oczywiście, pojawiło się kilka niezadowolonych osób, ale niespecjalnie się tym przejmowali. Większość uczniów zaakceptowała ich związek i tylko to się dla nich liczyło. Dzięki nim relacje Slytherin-Griffindor uległy załagodzeniu i już nie było pomiędzy nimi takiej nienawiści. Co nie znaczy, że nie dochodziło do sporów. Harry i Louis, nie pozwalali jednak, aby one wpływały na ich związek. Byli szczęśliwi i chcieli, aby tak pozostało, nie dopuszczając do tego, aby waśnie pomiędzy ich domami wpływały na ich miłość.


End file.
